I'll Be Seeing You
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."


His broken heart was still and for a moment, he only felt numbness. Watching her drive away was the hardest thing. Telling her to leave when he wanted her to stay. Anger and sadness surged through him with so much power and passion, he wanted to scream.

His hands turned to fists, and his fingers dug into his hot palms until he felt them bleed. But the pain and pressure was nothing compared to how he felt as she sped off into the distance. Who knew if she'd ever come back?

Her brain was a mess, like her disfigured face as she drove away. 'Why Allie? Why are you drving away from him?' Driving down the road, eyes red from tears. Like rain, it covered her view. Cars almost crashed into her as she went off track. Her windscreen wipers couldn't go fast enough. She kept speeding, as fast as she could. Running away, but she didn't know what from or where to.

Her mind wasn't on the road, not concentrating.

Zoom.

A car puled out almost knocking Allie flying into a ditch. She pulled the car over, quickly. Catching her breaths, short and quick.

This morning, her hair was lovely, golden brown hair that Noah loved. Now, her ringlets were deformed and ruined. Her mascara had run leaving her usual clear blue eyes look dull and give her black patches under her eyes.

She sat, motionless. She wanted to run. She must've sat there for a while before she moved because her body had a numb tingling sensation all over. Her arms reached out for the pile of letters tied in string on the passenger seat.

She needed to read them, now.

Her hands fumbled as she, untied the string and grabbing the first letter, cried. Her nails slid under the envelope with her address on it and she tried to pull out the letter. She let out another reserved breath. It was shaky, heavy and long. She could barely control herself.

She was a wreck and although she tried to stop crying, she could not.

She pulled the paper out, unfolded it and sighed. Crisp, clean, folded with such care. 'Seven years.' She thought. 'Seven years I've been waiting for this.' Her eyes flowed heavily and her lips curled into a frown. Now and then they'd quiver. She could picture Noah saying every word he'd written.

Her eyes fell upon his elegant writing and she whimpered.

**My Dearest Allie. I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. **

Before she'd even finished the first line she was clutching her mouth with her hand, trying to breathe. She was rotting from the inside, nothing to long for anymore.

**I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real. **

She lent back, pushing into the car seat. With one hand she reached out and gripped the steering wheel. Her other hand held the letter in front of her, shaking ever so slightly. Pink cheeks were now ruined, smudged and wet. She sniffed.

**And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. **

Her mind was racing, thinking about memories. Old times. Magical moments they'd shared. If he was a bird and she was a bird, why couldn't they fly off? Start a new, be free.

**The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. **

She felt so broken, useless, foolish. 'Turn back,' her heart said, '...don't give up, chase him.' 'Move on,' her brain ordered with no other options. She held onto the lace hem of her blue dress trying to hold herself together. It was as if the world was crumbling at it's core. Falling away, sucking everything good out of her. She had no strength, her mind filled hoplessly with longing. She looked up as rain began to hammer down on her. The roof was loud and made distinctive bangs as water hit. She cried heavily, faster, sobbing.

**That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you. Noah.**

She read the letter again trying to hear his voice in her head, a little soothing to her. His husky, deep, loving voice. She wiped her face with her hand, now clutching her sides as her head fell onto the steering wheel.

Allie drove again, barley glancing at the road. Noah. Noah. Noah. Every second calling his name, a whisper on the breeze.

Noah.

Noah.

Noah.

I love you.

Noah.


End file.
